Abstract The interface of behavioral and biomedical sciences is one of the most vibrant frontiers of science today. The overarching objective of our NIGMS-funded predoctoral Training Program, Mechanisms of Health and Disease at the Behavioral-Biomedical Interface, is to train the next generation of diverse behavioral science researchers to utilize rigorous biomedical methodologies and conceptual frameworks that stretch the boundaries of their thinking and research to position them to make transformative breakthroughs in addressing issues of health and disease. The program provides predoctoral behavioral science students in the University of Iowa Department of Psychological and Brain Sciences with an integrated program of coursework and laboratory experiences. These include (1) broad-based training in the fundamentals of behavioral science including rigor and transparency, quantitative methodology and experimental design, responsible conduct of research, and key issues in health psychology, clinical psychology, and neuroscience; (2) In-depth training in pathophysiology and specific biomedical research areas (including conceptual framework, driving hypotheses, and laboratory techniques); and (3) guidance and mentoring for development and implementation of an innovative independent research program that spans both behavioral and biomedical science. The Training Program focuses on two themes: Lifespan Brain Health and Psychobiology of Chronic Disease and Women's Health. Behavioral mentors are from Psychological and Brain Sciences; Biomedical mentors come from the Colleges of Medicine, Public Health, and Nursing. Over the first 3 years of NIGMS support, we have developed a highly successful Training Program that has had far-reaching and lasting influences on a group of committed and enthusiastic students. We have used the support slots provided by the T32 grant and the two matching slots provided by the Graduate College of the U. of Iowa to recruit outstanding diverse students and to provide a catalyst for this program, which has matured into a vibrant setting for scientific exchange between behavioral science students and biomedical mentors and their labs. Since the start of the program, in addition to our 8 T32 funded students, we have had 25 additional trainees take advantage of the Training Program, including 7 diverse students. We have developed a program of seminars and retreats, featuring professional development, science communication, manuscript and grant writing, and discussions of cutting-edge research at the Behavioral-Biomedical interface. In sum, the NIGMS support for 4 students/year has returned large dividends on the investment. This renewal application requests the continuation of 4 slots per year so that we can build upon our strong foundation to continue this innovative program for another funding cycle. The program is highly relevant to public health because training at the behavioral-biomedical interface will enable these scientists to innovatively address mechanisms that influence health and disease.